Natsu's Accendent
by Fairytail1234563
Summary: <html><head></head>After an accendent natsu has everyone must try to get him back on his feet on the way though they learn new things</html>
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own Fairytail**

**Hey guys this is my 2ed Fairytail story and Ihope you guys enjoy cause my friend helped me put this togather so enjoy.**

**Lucy's position**

I was skipping home from getting off a mission and when I saw my house get into view.

I got worried so I ran faster to my house and went into the living room I knew that something happened here.

cause my couch was torn and my house was a disaster I went upstairs with my phone in my hand.

when I open my bedroom door i saw my whole bed covered in blood and in the center was Natsu and a machete stuck in his stomach.

I ran too his side and started crying "Natsu Natsu please don't leave me Natsu I need you".

I then felt for a pulse he barely even had one so I dialed Wendy's number and once she picked up she said "hello" and I yelled while crying"Wendy get over here quick Natsu Natsu's pinned to my bed by a machete all the way through his stomach".

when Wendy heard this she said"ok I will be over there ASAP" I hung up ands not leave natsu's side and I also kept crying.

when I heard my front door open then I saw Wendy come in as we'll as Gray,Erza,Happy,Carla,Lily,Gajeel,Lisana,Mirajane,and Master.

I stop crying when I saw Wendy rip Natsu's shirt off and put hire palm on the center of his chest and placed her i other hand on top of the back of her hand.

when I relised she was doing CPR I then pulled the machete out slowly when I pulled it out I heard Wendy say he breathing again.

so Wendy healed his wound and wraped him up but when he started to open his eyes gray yelled "What the hell happened to you natsu".

I was about to hit gray when Erza did it for me I nodded to erza were erza understood what I did but when I heard a faint word come from natsu.

I came closer and he whispered in my ear "Luce I Love you a lot more than Friends" my eyes shot up with shock.

but erza noticed this and said "Lucy what did natsu say in your ear" I nodded to the side and said "nothing you will figure it out soon once he's feeling better".

erza said "ok Lucy" but we did not know that he already sat up on the bed I swear he has unlimited energy in his body then gray said "natsu what happened to you".

**alright guys that's this chapter will know what happens ion the next chapter so see ya guys**


	2. Truth

I** do not own Fairytail**

**Alright guys this is the second chapter of natsu's accendent and in truth the first chapter was a bit rushed cause I was in a hurry a lot when I made it so hope you guy enjoy**

**Lucy's position **

I looked at natsu and said "yeah what happened to you why were you pinned to my bed with a machete stuck in you".

natsu looked at me and said "it's a long story Luce" everyone including me said "we want to know natsu".

natsu looked at us all and said " alright so i was here when suddenly someone broke down the door I lit up my fists in flames when they threw some kind of grenade that asorbed all my magic then I fell to the floor when they grabed me by the head and punches me in the face and threw me in lucys room on the bed I was about to get up to hit them when they pulled out a machete from off their back and threw it at me I thought dodged it when I looked down and it was in my stomach pinning me to the bed.

I looked and saw them say something it sounded like they said we got the salamander now we need to get the ice Mage the celestial Mage and the famous requip Mage erza scarlet otherwise known as titana and I blacked out.

I think that they were just targeting us for some reasion" all of us looked at Natsu with disbelief especially me Gray and erza I asked Natsu "why do you you think they are targeting us".

Natsu looked at me and said "I don't know but one things for sure I protecting you guys no matter what especially you Luce". Everyone looked at me like i was crazy but i said "why are you guys looking at me like that".

erza then looked at natsu and said "natsu why lucy more than us" natsu had a scared look on his face.

when he said "im not saying i would choose between you guys and lucy but even if i consider you guys family i Love lucy" everyone eyes shot open with shock as well as mine even though i knew i cant beleive he said it to everyone.

when gray yelled "you idiot when did you figure out your feelings for lucy" then natsu shot back and yelled "when will you figure out your feelings for juvia".

gray then yelled "what are you talking about who ever said i liked juvia" natsu then said "everyone knows that you like her when will you confess you see i already did so why cant you".

gray yelled "why you little" but gray was interupted when erza grabed gray by the ear and threw him out the window then erza said "dont fight next time".

but i was still in shock when lisana started waving her hand in front of my face amd i snapped out of it but then i felt a pressure on my lips i looked to see who it was it was natsu.

he was kissing me when i pushed him away and said "im not going to kiss you untill you tell us all what you are going to do withe these robbers and us and what going through your mind right now".

natsu looked at me and said " i going to kill thises dicks and i will protect you all from any harm and the biggest thing right now thats in my mind is you lucy and how im going to recover".

he pretty much ansewered all my questions except for one i asked him "did you have feeling for me before the attack or right after it" natsu looked at me and said "before at least a year ago i figured out my feelings for you".

i looked at him and said " then why didnt you tell me then" natsu looked at me and said "cause i thought you would reject me" i got confused and said "why would i reject you you brought me to fairytail and how come you told me now".

natsu thought for a minute and said "i dont know it just seemed like a perfect time to do it" i looked at erza and everybody else before back at natsu and said.

"really natsu the perfect time would almost dieing in my house from a machete going through you pinning you to my bed and getting blood all over my white bed sheets and covers and then telling all of us what happened".

natsu grined at me and said "pretty much yep" i sighed and said "you are hopeless natsu but i still cant help that i feel the same way for you so i guess i will date you as long as you promaise not to do this again to us or me".

he smiled at me and said "ok lucy i promaise" then all we heard was master yelling "yay two of my children are now dating" then he stoped yelling and said calmly "wait if i think about it that sounds so wrong".

we all looked at master amd started laughing i was now sitting next to natsu when they all left.

i kissed natsu and we all lived happily ever after and soon natsu and i had a beutiful baby girl who has pink hair and looks like me she knows fire magic and celestial magic and is a fairytail mage.

**alright guys this took so long and i usally talking to people I**** made this the last chapter and i will try to think of a new story to make soon but im probly not going to make a new one for at least a couple months since i have to focus on my school work and my sports so hope you guys enjoyed**


End file.
